Crash Landing on You
Crash Landing on You is a 2019/2020 Korean drama about a North Korean officer who is hiding a South Korean woman. Synopsis The absolute top secret love story of a chaebol heiress who made an emergency landing in North Korea because of a paragliding accident and a North Korean special officer who falls in love with her and who is hiding and protecting her.https://mydramalist.com/35729-emergency-lands-of-love Cast Main Characters= *Hyun Bin as Ri Jung Hyuk *Son Ye Jin as Yoon Se Ri *Seo Ji Hye as Seo Dan *Kim Jung Hyun as Goo Seung Jun |-| Supporting Characters= *Bang Eun Jin as Han Jung Yeon, Se Ri's mother *Jeon Gook Hwan as Ri Choong Ryul, Jung Hyuk's father and the director of the General Political Bureau *Hong Woo Jin as CEO Cheon, a practitioner *Yoon Sang Hoon as Mr. Oh *Jung Ae Ri as Kim Yoon Hee, Jung Hyuk's mother *Park Myung Hoon as Go Myung Suk, Seo Dan's uncle and Myung Eun's brother *Woo Jeong Won as a North Korean village housewife (Ep.2) *Jeon Jin Woo as Director Choi, a Bureau Director *Go Gyu Pil as Mr. Hong / Hong Chang Shik, the team manager of Seri's choice *Im Chul Soo as Park Su Chan, an insurance company employee *Nam Kyung Eup as Yoon Jeung Pyung, Se Ri's father *Park Hyung Soo as Yoon Se Hyung, Se Ri's second older brother *Choi Dae Hoon as Yoon Se Jun, Se Ri's eldest brother *Yoon Ji Min as Go Sang Ah, Se Hyung's wife *Jang Hye Jin as Go Myung Eun, Seo Dan's mother and a department store president *Oh Man Suk as Jo Chul Kang, a lieutenant commander *Kim Young Min as Jung Man Bok, a wiretapper in the North Korean military *Yang Kyung Won as Pyo Chi Soo, a 5th Company Master Sergeant *Yoo Su Bin as Kim Ju Meok, 5th Company Staff Sergeant *Tang Jun Sang as Geum Eun Dong, 5th Company Private First Class *Kim Jung Nan as Ma Young Ae, a senior colonel's wife *Cha Chung Hwa as Yang Ok Geum, a hairdresser *Jang So Yeon as Hyun Myung Sook, Man Bok's wife *Kim Sun Young as Na Wol Sook, the president of the general public of a North Korean village *Lee Shin Young as Park Gwang Bum, 5th Company First Lieutenant *Hwang Woo Seul Hye as Do Hye Ji, Se Jun's wife *Kim Young Pil as senior colonel |-| Guest Roles= *Lim Sung Mi as a North Korean market vendor (Ep.2) *Park Seung Joon as Ho Young, Wol Sook's son (Ep.2) *Ha Seok Jin as Ri Moo Hyuk, Jung Hyuk's older brother (Ep.2) *Lee Dong Yong as a grave robber (Ep.1) *Im Chae Sun as a grave robber (Ep.1) *Gu Jun Woo as Nam Shik (Ep.2) *Kwon Dong Ho as a purchasing manager (Ep.1) *Jung Kyung Ho as Cha Sang U, Se Ri's ex-boyfriend and an actor (Ep.1) *Oh Han Kyul as Jung U Pil (Ep.2) *Park Sung Woong as a North Korean taxi driver (Ep.4) *Kwak Ja Hyung as a chief coast guard (Ep.3-4) *Park Yong as a chief commissioner (Ep.1) *Baek Seung Chul as a fishing boat captain (Ep.3) *Cha Sung Ja as a beggar boy *Ahn Se Bin as the beggar boy's younger sister *Jun Ji Hyun *Lee Seung Gi *Kim Soo Hyun *Kim Sook Soundtrack Main Article: Crash Landing on You OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Melting Me Softly" and will be followed by "Hi Bye Mama" in February 2020.http://asianwiki.com/Crash_Landing_on_You *First script reading took place on July 31, 2019 in Sangam, Seoul, South Korea. *Filming took place in Switzerland in August 2019 and Mongolia in September 2019. Gallery Crash Landing on You.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:TvN Category:Netflix Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Crash Landing on You